1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light response teaching systems and more particularly to a system employing selecting, scanning, and matching modes of operation.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,609,878, to Bender, Cleary 3,516,176, Ragen 3,172,215, Matsumoto 3,675,341 and Reinnagel 2,498,578 separately disclose some of the conceptual features of the invention disclosed herein. Bender and Cleary suggest the use of touch detecting panels. Ragen suggests sequential scanning of a series of panels. Matsumoto illustrates matching of one panel with another. Finally, Reinnagel has a selector switch to preselect a panel later selected by a child. Although various modes of operation for a light response teaching system are known, the various modes have not been combined in a single device which is both inexpensive and convenient to use.